The Silence of Captain Jack
by pazaz of nothing
Summary: The Doctor visits Torchwood at the wrong time, Gray's devastation has broken the team and no one knows what the hell they should do.


The Silence of Captain Jack

**The Silence of Captain Jack**

**A/N **this little one shot was triggered from sitting in silence for the last 15 minutes of my GCSE history exam, along with my largely increasing Torchwood withdrawal symptoms. Bit of a crossover between Doctor Who and Torchwood, it's basically me making up what'll happen when Rose and Jack meet again at the end of Doctor Who series 4.

Dedicated to my friend Charlotte, who shares my love for Ianto in a waistcoat ;)

Jack sat cross legged on his desk, staring at the photograph in his hand. He had pushed everything off of his desk in his anger about 20 minutes ago, reports lay forgotten on the floor and the green lamp on the side flickered, as if reflecting Jacks swaying moods.

Jack pulled his knees up to his chest and stared grimly at the photograph, a lone tear trickling done his cheek. The photograph wasn't even that old, only 2 years had passed since a camera had captured that moment-

Gwen had only been in Torchwood for a few months but everyone had already welcomed her with open arms. The photo showed all 5 of them smiling happily at the camera, the Torchwood sign glowing under the luminescent lighting of the hub. Jack stood in the middle dressed in his long overcoat, one hand in his trouser pocket the other casually draped around Gwen's shoulders. Ianto stood next to Gwen, one arm linked firmly through hers, smiling bemusedly at the camera. Owen and Tosh were on the other side of Jack and Owen had his arm grudgingly placed around Tosh's waist along with the usual amused smirk. Tosh stood next to Owen her face glowing ecstatically at the camera.

Jack sighed, the old team no longer existed but everyone was still too devastated to even contemplate hiring new people. He rubbed the edges of the photo gently before letting it flutter to the floor and get lost amongst his floor of reports and evidence of his anger. Jack buried his head in his knees and pulled slightly at his hair with his hands. He stayed in the position for a while until a loud bang from the Hub pulled Jack back to reality. He stood up, pushed his gun into it's holster, wiped his face, pulled up his braces and walked quickly out of his office, the heavy boots on his feet making the reports rustle underfoot. As he jumped down the metal stairs another bang made him look up. The lift was being lowered into the hub and the Doctor was standing nonchalantly on it, hands rammed into pockets. Alongside him stood-

'ROSE?!' Jack yelled, his hands resting on the metal railings.

Rose turned around at the sound of a familiar voice and grinned ecstatically when she saw Jack running down the rest of the stairs. Jack ran down the remaining stairs and across the floor fo the Hub. He reached the lift before it even hit the ground and he didn't smile when Rose jumped into his outstretched arms. He pulled her close and hugged her fiercely still not smiling, wrapping his arms tightly around her and lifting here gently off the ground a few inches. He placed her back on the floor and stood stock still with her arms around her shoulders. Rose pressed her face against his chest and sighed when Jack buried his face in her tangle of golden hair. Jack didn't smile or speak, he just held rose.

The Doctor glanced over at them, concern shining in his brown eyes. He removed his coat and flung it over a nearby computer station and unbuttoned random buttons on his suit jacket before ramming his hands into his pockets and sniffing loudly. He went to stand next to Ianto, who didn't turn away from his computer.

'What's wrong?' The Doctor asked quietly.

Ianto turned to stare mutely at the doctor and said in a flat tired voice-

'A few weeks ago Gwen nearly died on her wedding day, Jack was buried alive for 2000 years by his tortured brother who shot Tosh and trapped Owen, who coincidentally couldn't actually die, in a nuclear power station about to hit critical, oh and I had false memories planted in my mind making me believe I was a murderer.'

The Doctor glanced back at rose and Jack before staring down at the floor cheerlessly.

'I'm sorry' he muttered to Ianto, placing a hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

Ianto turned to stare at Jack, standing silently in the middle of the room, crying onto rose shoulder, and Gwen sitting in the corner of the room, her eyes glazed over with unshed tears as she tried resolutely to get some work done.

'I know'

**A/N** sorry for the depressing one shot but I really miss Torchwood.


End file.
